Homestuck High School
by OnLy In DrEaMs NoW
Summary: GamNep Highschool with the homestuck characters! Mostly GamNep,TerKar. Rated T for language,but this is Homestuck we're talking about,so that's not suprising.
1. Chapter 1

*N*E*P*E*T*A*

Nepeta sighed in her seat, glancing up at the clock on the far wall of the classroom. 'Only 12:30? Augh!' she thought bitterly, wincing as she felt a small poke on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Eridan Ampora. She tilted her head questioningly, and he blushed.

"Is there a purroblem, mister Ampurra?" she asked, cracking a smile as he frowned at her.

"Don't glubbin' call me that!" he whisper-shouted to the olive-blooded troll, making her stick her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Why not? It fits your ego," she said, smiling innocently. The teacher stood from her desk and strode to the front of the room.

"Everyone open your books to page 253," she said sternly, and Nepeta turned her back to Eridan, pulling her language arts book from beneath her chair. Flipping through the pages, she let her mind wander. 'I wonder what Equius is doing right meow…' Suddenly Gamzee Makara pushed the door open and greeted the teacher with a lazy grin.

"Sorry I'm motherfucking late," he drawled, glancing around slowly to choose where to sit. Nepeta went green and looked down, hiding her face from his view. 'Oh Gog…I can't even talk to him!' she thought miserably. Not only was it against the school rules for a Highblood to speak casually to a Lowblood, but she had a serious crush on the Juggalo. Gamzee finally took a seat behind Karkat Vantas, who was sitting in the row beside her one desk up, and propped his legs up on the bottom of Karkat's chair lazily. His legs were so long they reached Terezi Pyrope's desk, and she was sitting in the desk in front of Karkat. 'Augh, I'm so _pathetic!' _Nepeta moaned inwardly, face-palming in irritation.

This was going to be a long day.

*G*A*M*Z*E*E*

Gamzee leaned out into the path between the rows of desks, glancing around for the teacher. Once he was sure she was outside of the room, he leaned to the other side and poked Nepeta lightly with his pencil. She jumped, making Eridan glare at him so hard it was a miracle in itself that Gamzee didn't explode. "Gamz33? Goodness, you scared me to death!"She laughed, putting her pen down and flexing her fingers. He chuckled, but Nepeta brought up the inevitable. "Gamz33, do you n33d something? We aren't allowed to talk, remember?" She said uncertainly, looking around instinctually to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He frowned, the sudden tension smearing his face paint a bit, and nodded slowly.

"She ain't lookin', so I thought I'd ask if you all up and wanted to meet somewhere after school,"he said, scratching his arm nervously. He was desperately hoping that she would say yes. She nodded, her tail swishing slowly.

"Sure. Where should we m33t?" she asked, and Gamzee looked up at the ceiling.

"How about the roof? Nobody's there after hours." She smiled at him.

"I'll s33 you then," she said as the teacher entered the room once again.

"Hey Mrs. Arinah!" Vriska Serket said loudly, and the teacher raised an eyebrow at her. "Gamzee was just talking to Nepeta!" She said, smirking as the teacher turned to Gamzee.

"Were you, Mister Makara?" she asked quietly, not raising her voice due to her place compared to his on the hemospectrum. He sighed, shrugging.

"I guess I all up and was," he muttered, holding his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. She nodded and turned to Nepeta, who was extremely scared. Anyone who wasn't a Highblood was fair game for beatings.

"Leijon, were you talking to this Highblood?" she asked, her voice taking on a harsh tone now that she was no longer speaking to a Highblood. She nodded slowly, but Gamzee interrupted.

"I was askin' fro a pencil, sis," he lied, and Vriska narrowed her eyes. "8ullshit," she whispered to herself. The teacher accepted the excuse and turned to the whiteboard, picking up a marker.

No one spoke for the rest of the period.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta walked slowly out of her 10th period class later that day. She trudged to her small locker and crammed her books into it, glancing enviously at Equius' enormous locker. She fished around in the small pile of books, finally finding her History book, and closed the locker. She went to stand, but suddenly she heard people yelling.

"It's none of your business!" a female voice shouted, and suddenly an angry Terezi stomped around the corner, completely ignoring Nepeta.

"It IS my business! What about _our _relationship?!"A male howled, and Karkat came running around the corner after Terezi.

"What's wrong?" Nepeta asked as he passed.

"Terezi won't tell me if she's dating Strider!" He huffed, disappearing around another corner. Nepeta chuckled childishly, suddenly reminded of her shipping wall and the recent prediction she'd made. She was tapped gently on the shoulder, and she turned around to see the very person she was about to look for.

Gamzee Makara.

"Hey," he said, smiling as her cheeks suddenly tinged with green.

"Oh, hey Gamz33," She said quietly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. He frowned, noticing her unease, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Nep?" He asked quietly, and she sighed.

"It Terezi and Karkitty…they were fighting a few minutes ago about Terezi's relationship with Dave," she said sadly. Gamzee nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I can see why that stubborn little mother**er would get mad about that," he said, chuckling half heartedly. "He's so protective of Tez, it's not even mother**ing funny."

Nepeta nodded. "Yeah, you'd think he'd loosen up." Gamzee chuckled, but then his eyes flashed up. His fingers curled into fists, eyes narrowing, a low growl rumbling up from his throat.

Someone was behind her.

She spun around, her eyes instantly locking onto three Highblooded trolls advancing towards them. _They want to hurt you_, a voice whispered inside her head._ Unsheathe your claws and fight. They'll never mess with you again._ Nepeta's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the voice. She'd heard it before.  
It was the voice of her old friend, Cairen.

She spoke again, more urgently._ They won't let you escape. You know I'm right, Nepeta! Kill them! Rid the planet of three if its arrogant Highbloods!_ **No, Cairen! I can't do that, you know I can't!** She thought desperately, as if she could calm her dead friend's revenge-driven urgency.

Cairen had been Nepeta's best friend at her old school. She'd had black hair with red streaks that reached her waist, hair that was unruly and thick, and blood the color of their sun. She had always worn black and red, and her usual outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with her symbol on it, a red mid-thigh skirt with black lace entwined into the bottom, ripped black leggings that stopped mid-calf, and black high heeled boots with chains instead of laces. Her horns were long, curving downwards near the top and then back up. She had always been violent, which usually ended up with her being involved in many school fights (when school let out-even Cairen couldn't go through the intense beating she'd surely get for fighting trolls higher than her in the hemospectrum). Cairen and Nepeta had been virtually inseparable.

Until the day she was killed.

Nepeta and Cairen had been walking home from school. Cairen was raging about the day's History lesson, while Nepeta walked alongside her, listening to her friend. "It's ridiculous!" She had shouted. "Even after all the Sufferer did, society still treats us like shit! Fuck it all!"

Nepeta had frowned and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Cairen. Efurrything will change, I just know it." Cairen glanced at her, frowning slightly, but didn't respond. The two of them walked in silence towards Nepeta's hive, but suddenly Cairen stopped. Nepeta turned to face her, confusion evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Her friend pulled out her switchblade, flicking it open with one swift movement. She raised it, pointing it towards one of awnings of a nearby hive.

"Come out, asshole!" She shouted. There was silence, and then a figure appeared on the awning, sliding down one of the poles and jumping from that floor's low roof. Nepeta's eyes narrowed and she unsheathed her claws, holding them up menacingly towards the figure. Cairen, the braver one of the two, stepped forward. "Who are you?"she asked quietly, the knife still poised between her and the figure. It didn't respond. Suddenly, an open knife was in its hand.

It drew its arm back quickly and plunged it into Cairen's chest.

Nepeta screamed as her friend fell to the ground. All fear lost, she leapt at her attacker, a threatening hiss emanating from her throat. She landed not a foot away from it and lashed at it with her claws, only to find herself stabbing the air.

It was gone.

She gasped as a sharp cord snaked its way around her neck. Before she could turn around the cord suddenly tightened. Nepeta tried to scream, but she hadn't taken a very big breath before-she hadn't seen it coming. She felt as though needles were being thrust into her throat. Feeling the blood trickling down her throat she made a desperate move. She snapped her wrist back and stabbed behind her. Her claws made contact with its stomach, and a scream tore from her attacker's throat. She felt its grip on the cord loosen, and she stabbed it a few more times, until at last the cord was merely resting on her shoulders. She sheathed her bloody claws and gingerly pulled the cord, which she found was barbed wire, off of her. It had been a close call. Finally safe, she let herself relax. She soon found herself staring at her best friend's corpse. "I'll miss you, Cairen Gariet," she whispered.

Nepeta had moved from her old town shortly after the attack. When she arrived at her present school, she was bullied for her blood color. Many times she had arrived at her locker in the morning only to see awful graffiti covering it. She was pushed in the hall, harassed after school, even beaten to almost to the point of no recovery.

So why didn't she want to hurt them?

The answer was not only unknown to her, but would most likely never be discovered.


End file.
